La debilidad de Mycroft
by Eleonor-bird
Summary: SPOILERS del 3x03. ¿Y si Sherlock no hubiera disparado? ¿Y si Magnussen hubiera conseguido lo que quería? Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente; es una noche fría, no hay noticias de Mycroft, John aún no se ha marchado de Baker Street y Sherlock piensa en un roble.
1. El árbol

Cuando Sherlock cerró los ojos aquella noche, vio la imagen de un árbol. Un roble añejo, de tronco grueso y ramas firmes que el viento había moldeado. El roble se asentaba en el jardín trasero de la residencia de los Holmes y Sherlock había jugado —o algo parecido— a su sombra toda su infancia, cuando no había nada más que hacer en los tibios días de verano. Cuando se iba a dormir cada noche, podía ver los búhos en sus ramas, vigilantes y silenciosos; y, a veces, los murciélagos aguardaban taciturnos y cabizbajos. La única razón por la que Sherlock recordaba aquello era porque la noche era especialmente fría, John dormía en el dormitorio de arriba y Sherlock estaba solo con sus pensamientos en el de abajo. Por una vez, no podía adentrarse en su palacio mental sin querer huir al instante; lo que encontraba allí era oscuridad y silencio y un sentimiento difuso parecido a la culpa. La imagen del roble era lo único que lo mantenía en la cama, distante y pensativo; lo único que le impedía correr, agarrar con furia el teléfono y gritar.

Había sido una semana dura. John había preparado la maleta, aún inquieto por su decisión de volver con Mary. El lunes por la mañana, se había levantado con los ojos enrojecidos y se había despedido de Sherlock. El lunes por la tarde estaba de vuelta. Esa misma noche, pocos minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las doce, Sherlock había recibido una llamada. En realidad, cinco tonos antes de que colgaran. No hacía falta más, sabía quién era, qué quería y que todo, absolutamente todo, era su culpa.

—¿Estás bien?

Era martes por la mañana, casi rozando el mediodía, cuando John preguntó por primera vez si estaba bien. Tuvo la tentación de decir que no, confesar que estaba batallando entre la determinación y la rabia, el miedo y la apatía de una mente pseudo—sociópata. Pero no dijo nada de eso. Asintió, tajante, afirmando que estaba aburrido. Aburrido. John no le creyó. El buen doctor estaba comenzando a observar o, como él solía decir, a conocer a Sherlock.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Te acuerdas de Magnussen? —preguntó Sherlock y John le lanzó una mirada que decía "¿cómo demonios se supone que iba a olvidarlo?"— Bien, supongo que te acuerdas.

—Sherlock...

Los acontecimientos destellaron en la mente de Sherlock en una sucesión rápida de recuerdos.

_ No había ninguna cámara que guardara archivos. Magnussen lo tenía todo en su cabeza. Mary estaba en peligro. John estaba en peligro. El propio Sherlock estaba en peligro. Irrelevante. Mycroft... Mycroft había llegado en helicóptero, escoltado por un par de decenas de agentes especiales. Y entonces, Magnussen alzó el ordenador y el silencio pareció llenarlo todo. Sherlock Holmes, vendiendo secretos de seguridad nacional... y ni siquiera era la primera vez. No, fuera. No era momento para pensar en La Mujer._

_ —Es hora de hablar, Sr. Holmes._

_ El tono y su mirada fija en el helicóptero, no había duda de a qué Holmes se estaba refiriendo. John tenía una pistola. Un disparo. Todo acabaría con un disparo. Mary estaría a salvo. John estaría a salvo. Mycroft... Mycroft bajó del helicóptero y ordenó a sus hombres que se marcharan. Sellad el perímetro, registrad la casa._

_ Se sentaron los cuatro, Magnussen, John, Sherlock y Mycroft, en una oficina pequeña, sin ventanas y una puerta blindada. Las paredes ocultas tras grandes estanterías vacías salvo por un par de novelas británicas del siglo pasado haciendo equilibrio en una esquina._

_ —Sr. Holmes —una vez más, se trataba de Mycroft. El tono era de semi—admiración, como quien se encuentra a su ídolo por la calle y le pide una fotografía. Cuando hablaba con Sherlock, utilizaba un tono condescendiente—, debo pedirle, muy amablemente, que retire a los agentes. No van a encontrar nada y tengo que hablar en privado con usted._

—_Habrán acabado enseguida —replicó Mycroft con una sonrisa social pegada al rostro._

—_Es un asunto muy turbio. Su propio hermano vendiendo secretos de estado..._

—_Sí, es algo... escabroso._

—_Supongo que querrá discreción por mi parte._

—_Sería muy conveniente._

—_Me temo que mi silencio tiene un precio. Estoy seguro de que puede evitar su despido, Sr. Holmes. Estoy incluso más convencido de que puede evitar que su hermano sea juzgado, pero en estos días que corren, Sr. Holmes, cómo callar a la prensa. Y cómo restaurar la confianza en sus socios, Sr Holmes..._

—_Es un asunto delicado —dijo Mycroft, dándole la razón sin reparos._

—_No parece asustado... ni siquiera inquieto._

—_Dijo que hay un precio, solo dígame cual. Mientras haya un precio, hay esperanza._

—_Oh, sin duda hay un precio, Sr. Holmes, pero no estoy seguro de si puede pagarlo._

_Mycroft no respondió, esperó con el rostro impasible. Tanto Sherlock como John miraban la interacción expectantes. Sorprendentemente, Magnussen se volvió hacia Sherlock antes de hablar:_

—_Sherlock Holmes puso el precio hace unas horas. ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas?_

_Sherlock frunció los labios. No iba a decirlo. No iba a jugar a un juego en el que no había posibilidad de ganar._

—_¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Dilo, Sherlock, ¿qué dijiste que me darías?_

—_Lo tienes en tus manos. Te prometí el ordenador y lo tienes._

—_No —su voz fría como el hielo, su rostro se tornó en una máscara oscura de rabia, como si estuviera cansado de su propio juego, como si pudiera pegar tres tiros a cada hombre frente a él si Sherlock no decía lo que quería oír—. QUE. ME. PROMETISTE._

—_Mi hermano._

_Dos palabras que volaron sin pensar de sus labios, pero que se aferraban a sus entrañas como un cuchillo, como una daga de hierro en llamas, dolorosa y candente. Le había prometido a su hermano. Mycroft ni siquiera se inmutó, como si estuviera escuchando la conversación entre dos personas en el metro, hablando de la lluvia en Cardiff o del último partido del Arsenal. El hombre de hielo se mantuvo estoico y paciente, esperando a que le dieran la palabra._

—_Ahí tiene su precio, Sr. Holmes._

—_No esperaba nada menos dramático para un asunto como este, Sr. Magnussen —dijo con calma ensayada—. Sin embargo, me temo que no acabo de entender qué me está pidiendo, un poco de pragmatismo sería bien recibido._

—_De momento, solo le estoy pidiendo que se quede aquí a negociar, mientras sus agentes, su hermano y la mascota, se marchan._

—_Lamentablemente, me pide que elija entre destruir mi reputación y mi carrera o exponerme a mí mismo ante un peligro desconocido. No veo como pagar el precio es preferible a la consecuencia segura._

—_Déjeme ponerlo en otras palabras, Sr. Holmes. Le estoy ofreciendo pagar la deuda de su hermano a cambio de mantener este asunto en secreto, lo que, evidentemente beneficia a ambos Holmes; a cambio de "borrar", metafóricamente hablando, literalmente me temo que es imposible, cualquier archivo acerca de, ¿cómo la llaman? ¿Mary? Dejar al buen doctor y su esposa en paz. Oh, incluso podría olvidarme del nombre de Sherlock Holmes. Es increíble la cantidad de enemigos que puede llegar a hacer un detective privado._

—_Consultor. Detective consultor —corrigió Sherlock—. Si alguien quiere encontrarme solo tiene que mirar en el blog de John. No te necesitan._

—_Tu hermano sabe a qué me refiero._

—_Sherlock vete._

—_¿Qué? Mycroft..._

—_Vete. __Llévate al Dr. Watson y olvídate de esta noche._

—_Tendrás que obligarme._

—_Sabes que lo haré._

Llegó el jueves con el transcurso parsimonioso de las horas, con el devenir impío y frágil de los hechos acumulándose en archivos mentales; abriendo y cerrando puertas y cajones en busca de una solución que no llegaba. Ni una noticia sobre Mycroft. Su asistente no sabía nada y la Sra. Smallwood no estaba siendo de ayuda. Mary no había recibido ninguna amenaza y John seguía en el 221B de Baker Street con una maleta a medio hacer encima de la cama, sin el valor para llenarla del todo, cerrar la cremallera y salir por la puerta, rumbo los brazos de su mujer.

Mycroft seguiría vivo. Las probabilidades estaban a favor; su hermano tenía muchos datos, mucha información relevante que extraer antes de matarlo. También mucha paciencia, mucha resistencia y entrenamiento. Revelar una información no sería cuestión de minutos, requeriría tiempo, amenazas, tortura y persuasión. Mycroft sabía llevar los tiempos, sabía alargar negociaciones que jamás llegaban a ningún acuerdo. Mycroft seguiría vivo, sí, pero el tiempo no era un aliado.

Y así, una noche de domingo cualquiera, Sherlock se encontró pensando en un árbol y, de pronto, como si su palacio mental resurgiera, como si cobrara vida propia y con ello, inteligencia, la respuesta llegó como un obús, demoliendo a su paso la realidad y envolviendo su mente por completo. Magnussen no podía ser tan descuidado. Por su puesto que no, no podía ser tan simple. No había forma, absolutamente ninguna forma de extraer información confidencial de la cabeza de Mycroft Holmes. Ninguna. Ni amenazando su vida, ni la de su hermano, ni la de sus padres; ni a base de sobornos o torturas. Mycroft guardaba en su cabeza cada detalle que escuchaba o veía y, rápidamente, aparecían en su cabeza infinitas conexiones. Si había algún lazo, por pequeño que este fuera, entre la última ley aprobada en Austria y la marca de pintalabios de la primera dama francesa, entonces Mycroft lo sabía, lo relacionaba y lo archivaba con cuidado para no olvidarlo. Sin embargo, su memoria no era infinita, al igual que no lo era la de Sherlock. Sherlock podía borrar a su antojo datos inútiles para dejar espacio en su disco duro, pero Mycroft tenía que archivar cada elemento, cada pequeño detalle podía ser imprescidible en el momento más inesperado. No podía borrar nada, la única forma de archivarlo todo era sacarlo de su cabeza para guardarlo bajo llave, bajo contraseña, en el ordenador que siempre lo acompañaba. Allí, cifrados bajo complicados códigos que variaban periódicamente, se encotraban los nombres de hombres sospechosos y personajes relevantes: espías, banqueros, políticos, militares, empresarios. Allí había fechas y reuniones; causas y conclusiones; amigos, aliados y enemigos. Nunca tan preciso ni tan eficiente como la mente de Mycroft, pero útil igualmente si sabes lo que estás buscando. Magnussen lo sabía. Sabía que no podía acceder a la mente de su hermano. Necesitaba la laptop. Necesitaba su contraseña y tenía al único hombre que la conocía. También tenía el ordenador y el ordenador un sistema de rastreo GPS.

Se levantó de la cama como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera atravesado el cuerpo. Se puso el abrigo corriendo al comprobar que no se había molestado en quitarse la ropa cuando se acostó aquella noche, probablemente sabiendo que acabaría corriendo por las calles de Londres.

Cuando salió de la habitación, John estaba bajando las escaleras.

—Me había parecido oírte —dijo, la voz empañada por el sueño—, ¿vas a alguna parte?

—En realidad, sí, ¿quieres venir?

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A casa de Mycroft.

John no volvió a cuestionar. En tres minutos estaba vestido y listo para aventurarse a la carrera. Cualquier cosa era mejor que adentrarse en sus propias dudas y la incertidumbre de su recién tomada decisión de volver con Mary.

Veinte minutos después estaban frente a una fachada de mármol y piedra pulida. Una vez abierto el portón de madera recia, un gran hall, con una enorme escalinata en el centro, les esperaba. La escalinata se abría en dos pasillos en la planta superior. Sherlock giró hacia la izquierda, John tras él, pisándole los talones. El pasillo era amplio, con puertas en ambas paredes sucediéndose una tras otra. Sherlock se detuvo en la cuarta por la derecha y la abrió con el mismo juego de llaves que había utilizado para abrir la puerta principal. Un enorme despacho se intuía entre la oscuridad.

—No podemos encender la luz —dijo Sherlock—. Nadie puede saber que estamos aquí.

Esperaron hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y, entonces, ambos hombres se adentraron en la oficina. John podía distinguir un enorme escritorio con un ordenador de mesa y varias pilas de documentos cuidadosamente ordenadas. Varios archivos en las paredes, una silla de oficina frente al escritorio y, a su espalda, un enorme ventanal oculto tras cortinas finas. Sherlock fue directo al ordenador de mesa, mientras John abría y cerraba los archivos, sin saber muy bien qué estaba buscando. Sherlock pareció notarlo.

—Busca cualquier cosa que pueda ser una contraseña.

—Tú conoces mejor a tu hermano.

Sherlock lo miró y, aunque la oscuridad aún era densa, pudo notar su mirada escéptica cayendo como un peso muerto sobre él. Vio a Sherlock teclear, borrar y volver a teclear. Sacó de uno de los archivos un documento al azar. En el frente se leía "Operación KN 134". Se lo mostró a Sherlock, quién lo descartó sin darle un segundo vistazo.

—Mycroft es inteligente —murmuró, hablando para sí mismo—, muy inteligente. John, si tú fueras extremadamente inteligente, si supieras que eres el único hombre capaz de crear una contraseña que ni Sherlock Holmes pudiera descifrar... ¿lo harías? O por el contrario, sabrías que en algún momento necesitarías una contraseña que solo Sherlock Holmes pudiera descifrar. ¿Qué harías John? ¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI FUERAS MYCROFT HOLMES?

John no se atrevió a pestañear, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Sherlock esperaba una respuesta o se dirigía a él como si fuera el cráneo en la chimenea. Lo más probable es que estuviera hablando consigo mismo y que, aunque John respondiera, ni siquiera escuchara la respuesta. Aun así, intentó responder, intentó custionarse cómo funcionaba la mente de Mycroft Holmes. Descubrió que no podía. No podía ni siquiera empezar a imaginar cómo funcionaba una mente tan brillante, tan compleja. Se preguntó qué haría John Watson, ese hombre simple y ordinario, si pudiera crear una contraseña que ni Sherlock Holmes pudiera descifrar. ¿Lo haría? Aun sabiendo que era probable que necesitara la ayuda de Sherlock, ¿lo haría? Depende. Si tuviera la absoluta confianza en que Sherlock no la utilizaría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario... ¿Confiaría Mycroft en su hermano? No, por supuesto que no. Si John Watson tuviera que confiarle su vida a alguien, sin duda elegiría a Sherlock, pero si tuviera que confiar su ordenador... Sherlock había demostrado que el concepto de intimidad estaba más allá de sus intereses.

—Oh.

—¿Qué?

—Mycroft... ese hermano mío... por supuesto. Es inteligente, por supuesto que lo es, ¿cómo no va a serlo? Dijo que me obligaría, ¿lo recuerdas, John?

—Sí, lo recuerdo... ¿y qué?

—¿Recuerdas sus palabras exactas?

—No sé, Sherlock.

—Dijo: "sabes que lo haré". Esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

—Vale.

John esperó pacientemente a que Sherlock aclarara lo que quería decir. Había adoptado su expresión más típica, la de pensamiento profundo, encerrado en su palacio mental, buscando Dios sabría qué. Mientras tanto, la mente de Sherlock hacía carambolas, repasaba cada encuentro con su hermano. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo había oído Sherlock aquella frase? "Sabes que lo haré", ¿cuándo? ¿CUÁNDO? Tal vez la pregunta era dónde. ¿Dónde había sido? ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle Mycroft?

—Oh... John. El árbol —dijo mirando directamente a John, como si este pudiera saber de qué estaba hablando—. Mi mente, John. Mi mente es fascinante. El árbol.

—¿Qué árbol, Sherlock?

—"Baja del árbol, Sherlock" —dijo, imitando lo que John supuso que sería un joven Mycroft—. "Oblígame"; "Sabes que lo haré"... ¿Pero qué hizo, John?

—No lo sé, ¿qué hizo?

—¿Qué? Oh, no, da igual, eso no importa. Es la fecha, John. Una fecha cualquiera, una fecha absolutamente al azar, ningún cumpleaños, ningún aniversario; solo la esperanza de que yo recordara el día en que tenía siete años y decidí subirme a un estúpido árbol.

—¿Y lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Estamos hablando de Mycroft, no habría elegido esa fecha si no supiera que lo recuerdo.

Fijó la vista en la pantalla del ordenador y tecleó una vez más. En completo silencio, la pantalla dio paso al escritorio. Cuando volvió a hablar, John pudo ver que algo había cambiado, la victoria se reflejaba en su rostro, entre las sombras tenues que proyectaba la luz azulada de la pantalla.

—Sé dónde están.


	2. Mañana

N.A: muchas gracias a quienes habeis leído el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

La mañana llegó como un suspiro. La noche helada había dado paso a una madrugada aún más fría. Habían dejado Londres atrás con los primeros destellos del alba. Sherlock había llamado a Anthea y Anthea había desplegado un dispositivo de helicópteros y hombres armados que los habían acompañado hasta algún punto en el sur de Inglaterra. Sherlock le había pedido que se quedara en Londres, con Mary, pero John no podía. Había decidido perdonarla, había decidido compartir su vida con ella y con la niña que llevaba en sus entrañas, pero aún no. Los últimos resquicios de la traición seguían aferrados a John como una segunda piel. Cada vez que miraba a Sherlock, cada vez que lo recordaba herido en el suelo, las máquinas de la ambulancia relatando su muerte lenta, cada vez que recordaba el pánico que había sentido, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría pasado. ¿Qué habría hecho Mary si hubiera sido John, y no Sherlock, el que hubiera subido las escaleras? ¿Qué habría hecho para comprar su silencio? ¿Le habría disparado también?

El helicóptero se detuvo en una explanada. Anthea bajó primero y marcó el rumbo sin apartar la vista de la BlackBerry en la que un punto rojo marcaba la posición del ordenador de Mycroft. Unos diez hombres armados los escoltaban, mientras descendían una colina empinada. Al fondo, una gran casona vieja, probablemente una granja abandonada muchos años atrás. Magnussen los esperaba en la puerta, sentado sobre una banqueta de madera astillada y sucia. Se levantó justo cuando Sherlock se detuvo frente a él.

—Demasiado tarde, señor Holmes —dijo, en su voz se detectaba un dejo de aburrimiento, envuelto en una seguridad aplastante y desgarradora—. Tengo lo que quería. Me has sido muy útil.

Si Sherlock estaba afectado por esta declaración, era imposible saberlo, su rostro era una máscara en blanco, sin expresión alguna. Dio un paso al frente, agarrando el picaporte de la puerta y abriéndola con determinación, sin dedicar una mirada a Magnussen. John estaba a su lado en un instante. El interior olía a humedad; los pocos muebles que llenaban la sala estaban tapados con sábanas blancas cubiertas de polvo; las telarañas se aferraban a los rincones.

—¿Sabes, señor Holmes? Es increíble lo fácil que es obtener una contraseña, solo tienes que presionar los botones adecuados. Seguramente no me crees, ¿verdad? Piensas que es un farol. Mycroft Holmes no me daría la contraseña, ¿verdad, señor Holmes?

Tanto Sherlock como John escanearon la habitación. Si Mycroft había estado allí en algún momento, desde luego no había dejado ningún rastro.

—¿Qué opinas de la CIA, Señor Holmes? —Sherlock no respondió, Magnussen no esperaba que lo hiciera— Tu hermano ha estado trabajando un tiempo para ellos.

—No es precisamente un secreto, lo sabe todo el mundo —gruñó Sherlock.

—No iría tan lejos, pero sí, lo sabe un número considerable de personas, pero ¿Serbia? No creo que todo el mundo sepa lo de Serbia. Uzbekistán ya es otra historia y lo de los petroleros en Turquía... Por no hablar de la disidencia cubana, a los americanos no les gustará saberlo. Luego están los tratos con Corea del Norte a espaldas de Corea del Sur, y a la inversa. Tanta información, tantos datos y todos están aquí —dijo señalándose la frente con el dedo índice—. Es el fin de Mycroft Holmes, pero primero tengo que conseguir algunos acuerdos comerciales que están siendo firmados ahora mismo.

—¿Dónde?

—En la planta de arriba —respondió, la misma calma desdeñosa de siempre—, pero vamos, te lo mostraré. No hay razón para quedarse aquí.

Los peldaños crujían bajo sus pies y la escalera parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse, sin embargo, sus pasos eran firmes y rápidos. Sherlock estaba en silencio, John podía ver que estaba calculando, probablemente cada posibilidad de salir de allí con vida se estaba dibujando en su mente.

—No seas ridículo, John —dijo el detective entre susurros—, hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidad de salir con vida.

John se abstuvo de preguntar, era posible que incluso hubiera vocalizado sus pensamientos sin querer. Estaba más preocupado por la sonrisa de Magnussen cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta en particular y la abrió, dejando que la satisfacción se reflejara en su rostro. Era un dormitorio, con una cama de matrimonio en el centro, un par de mesitas de noche, una lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo y un escritorio maltrecho empotrado en la pared del fondo. Mycroft estaba en él. Estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos, su rostro bajo y la mano en movimientos circulares, firmando un documento tras otro. John recordó el día en Apple, cuando Magnussen se aseguró de jugar con él, de golpearle los ojos con bravuconería, solo porque era capaz, porque podía. Mycroft estaba allí, dócil y derrotado, firmando una a una sus múltiples sentencias de muerte. Cuántas veces lo había visto John en la guerra, prisioneros cabizbajos cavando su tumba solo para retrasar su muerte o, en ocasiones, para no prolongarla.

—Tu hermano ha venido a verte, Sr. Holmes —dijo Magnussen—. Ven a saludarlo. —Mycroft no se movió, continuó escribiendo como si no hubiera oído—. Oh, lo olvidaba... fue un golpe especialmente aparatoso, probablemente no sea permanente, solo un tímpano inflamado, tal vez una pequeña perforación, nada que no arregle el tiempo, ¿verdad, Dr. Watson?

—Escucho perfectamente, Sr. Magnussen. —John casi podía suspirar con alivio al escuchar al viejo Mycroft Holmes, su tono condescendiente y sus aires de superioridad—. Ningún daño duradero, se lo aseguro.

—Ven a saludar, Sr. Holmes.

Mycroft suspiró audiblemente, el suspiro que decía "tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer para estas tonterías". Aun así, se levantó lentamente de la silla y Sherlock se tensó. John vio con horror como el tobillo de Mycroft estaba atado a al escritorio por un grillete metálico. Sin embargo, lo que dejó a ambos sin aliento fue el rostro demacrado del mayor de los Holmes; tenía ojeras profundas bajo los ojos, las mejillas excesivamente marcadas y un color antinaturalmente pálido. El traje normalmente impoluto, estaba sucio y arrugado y parecía que sus piernas apenas podían sostener su peso.

—Creo que voy a llamar primero a los serbios, les encantará saber qué ha sido de su ilustre prisionero.

—No. —La voz de Mycroft no tembló, su voluntad estaba intacta—. Sherlock se queda al margen.

—Oh, sí, cierto. A los norcoreanos, pues. El Servicio Secreto probablemente se entere poco después.

Esta vez, Mycroft asintió y fue Sherlock quién dio un paso al frente. La sangre bombeaba en sus oídos. Las emociones... habían vuelto como cuchillos, como el día en Baskerville cuando creyó haber visto un perro gigantesco, un sabueso. Pero no era miedo esta vez, era algo más. Era pánico. Pánico puro y sin edulcorar. No tenía miedo de Magnussen, por supuesto que no, lo que le aterrorizaba era la sombra decadente en la que se había convertido su hermano en tan solo unos días, su aceptación absoluta y la resignación cansada. Era su final, sus colegas británicos lo repudiarían; los serbios irían por él; o los rusos; o los coreanos del norte o el sur; incluso los americanos y los turcos y quién sabía cuántos más. Su cerebro estaba sobrecargado con información delicada y secretos de estado... de diversos estados e, incluso si conseguía sobrevivir, ¿adónde iría? ¿Adónde iría su hermano? Su trabajo, su poder, su superioridad era todo lo que tenía. Eso y un hermano pequeño molesto y adicto a las drogas en sus ratos libres. Un hermano pequeño que iba a rescatarlo como muchas veces había sucedido, pero a la inversa. Solo tenía una carta e iba a jugarla. Una vez más, fue interrumpido.

—Ya está todo en orden, Magnussen.

—Bien, ya podemos irnos —dijo lanzando una llave a Mycroft—. Estaremos en contacto, Sr. Holmes.

El regreso a casa fue tenso. Sherlock estaba sentado junto a John, sus dedos tamborileando nerviosamente contra su rodilla. Anthea estaba frente a John, sin apartar la vista de su BlackBerry y, junto a ella, Mycroft fingía estar asombrado por el paisaje que dejaban atrás, sin apartar la vista de la ventana del helicóptero. Ninguno de los cuatro habló durante una larga media hora. Londres empezaba a intuirse en la distancia cuando Sherlock rompió el silencio.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Su mirada, que hasta entonces había estado clavada en el espacio entre Mycroft y Anthea, se clavó en su hermano. Ambos Holmes se miraron durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Sherlock volvió a hablar—: Mycroft, no voy a dejarlo ir.

Mycroft resopló, entornando los ojos como si intentara escrutar al hombre frente a él. John se sentía fuera de lugar, se aclaró la garganta, se rascó detrás de la oreja y peinó varias veces el cabello que se aferraba a su nuca. El mayor de los Holmes parecía que no iba a responder y la irritación emanaba de Sherlock, ondeando en el ambiente enrarecido.

—No hay ningún plan, Sherlock —dijo Mycroft de pronto—. No es necesario, Magnussen y yo lo hemos aclarado todo. Algunos contratos cerrados, algunos acuerdos comerciales, nada que deba preocuparte, querido hermano.

El rostro de Sherlock se endureció, el ceño fruncido y la mirada afilada. John habría dejado de respirar si hubiera podido, cualquier cosa para no perturbar la calma frágil. Cuando Sherlock iba a responder, Mycroft alzó una mano, interrumpiéndole,

—Como he dicho, querido hermano, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

El helicóptero aterrizó en las afueras de Londres. Dos coches les esperaban y así, John se encontró de vuelta a Baker Street con una maleta aún a medio hacer sobre la cama y un compañero acechando en el salón, mirando su teléfono como un halcón mira a su presa. John estuvo tentado a ofrecer algún consuelo, pero las palabras parecían haberse diluido en su mente.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho menos diez, John cerró la cremallera de la maleta y la dejó tendida sobre la cama. La habitación parecía mucho más grande ahora que estaba vacía; ahora que la nostalgia y la oscuridad lo llenaban todo. Se sentó en la cama, enterrando el rostro entre las palmas de las manos. Podía escuchar el quejido triste del violín de Sherlock, las luces de Londres entrando por la ventana creaban sombras que se alargaban infinitas y John sintió que podía llorar. ¿Qué había sido del John de antes de la guerra? Antes de las heridas y las batallas, de las cojeras psicosomáticas, de su amigo autoproclamado sociópata y la mujer con la que iba a compartir su vida sin ni siquiera saber su nombre. ¿Qué pensaría el joven John Watson, el que estudiaba medicina en Bart's e iba a pubs nocturnos con Mike Stamford, si lo viera ahora? ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que viviría atormentado por el horror de la guerra plasmado en pesadillas? Si supiera que un viernes por la noche estaría sentado en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, escuchando una melodía desgarradora, respirando un aire denso de preocupación y melancolía. El joven John Watson se había esfumado, los años y la guerra lo habían matado, pero los días de emoción y aventura en el 221B de Baker Street lo habían de vuelto a la vida y, cuando pensó que volvería a caer en una espiral de decadencia, Mary había aparecido para salvarlo. Se lo debía a ellos, a Mary y a Sherlock. Si Mary tenía enemigos en Dios sabría donde, allí estaría John para hacerles frente; si Sherlock quería destruir al hombre que estaba chantajeando a su hermano, allí estaría John para ayudarle. Con eso en mente y la fortaleza del soldado de vuelta, bajó las escaleras para enfrentarse a Sherlock, para despedirse de nuevo; para decirle que iba a pasar la noche en los brazos de Mary y que por la mañana volvería a Baker Street para perseguir a Magnussen en donde quiera que estuviese.

La melodía de violín se detuvo. Sherlock estaba de espaldas, sosteniendo el instrumento cuidadosamente sobre su hombro. John se acercó, pero las palabras se perdieron en el aire, todo lo que John pensaba decir se perdió como una burbuja de jabón que estalla en su camino ascendente. En su lugar, John respiró profundo y envolvió al otro hombre en un abrazo. Esperaba que Sherlock entendiera todo lo que quería decir.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo John con fuerza mientras se separaba del abrazo.

—Mañana —afirmó Sherlock.

Mañana.


End file.
